


Sky-Sailors

by lferion



Category: Silmarillion
Genre: Bingo, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crackuary, Drabble, Elves In Space, Gen, Space Flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Elves took to sailing sky as readily as they did sea
Relationships: Eärendil & Vingilot, Noldor & Teleri
Kudos: 7
Collections: Drabbling in Middle-Earth





	Sky-Sailors

**Author's Note:**

> Written For the Silmarillion Writer's Guild February 2020 Crackuary Bingo Challenge. Fill for B-2: Elves in Space. [On SWG](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewstory.php?sid=4338)
> 
> Many thanks to Runa and Morgynleri for encouragement and sanity-checking.

Elves took to sailing sky as readily as they did sea; with Vingilot as flag sky-ship, Earendil as first and foremost of the aetherial sailors, the new Art had as many Noldor as Teleri asking — clamoring! — to be involved in creating the ships, weaving sails that they might catch solar rather than terrestrial winds, inventing instruments for navigating the wide and sparsely marked sphere that reached up even to Varda’s Dome: whole new crafts, sciences, arts needed to advance the endeavor. And in working together to reach the stars the bloody rift between the two peoples finally began to heal.


End file.
